How Much Longer?
by ElizabethMiddleford14
Summary: Italy recalls the times that he spent with Holy Roman Empire, and he remembers his promise. So when will he return? How much longer will Italy have to wait? And even though he is waiting for HRE, he realizes his new feelings towards a certain ally of his. When the times comes, will Italy have to choose between them?
1. Chapter 1: Back then

_What do people do in your home when they like someone?_

I kept replaying that phrase in my head. That very moment made my heart skip a beat. Back then, I knew the perfect response. An answer that I don't regret giving him.

_Um…kiss I think._

I can remember everything. I remember the way that my heart was shattering because I knew that I would probably never see him again. I remember the tears in my eyes, even though I wanted to stay strong. He was one of the most important people to me. He was everything to me. And I had to say goodbye.

_Kiss…I see._

I smiled as I thought about that memory. He looked at me with his longing eyes, and he leaned closer. He told me that he had liked me for a very long time. I couldn't find the right words to say.

But, I didn't need to say anything. I couldn't. I was to busy watching him come closer, and I braced myself for the kiss.

When we kissed, I felt like all of my doubts about him, all of my doubts about us, vanished into thin air. Like they were carried away to some faraway place, never to return. I felt my eyes becoming warm with hot tears forming, but ignored that, and focused on him.

When he released me, I knew that I had to tell him how I felt. I knew that accepting the kiss wasn't enough, so I need to tell him now.

_Really?_

That's it? Is that all I said to him? Why? Why couldn't I tell him more? Why was I so nervous to tell him my feelings? He already confessed, so shouldn't that make me feel more at ease?

I shook my head. No. I can't regret it now. I don't want to feel guilty. Because, he still did answer me, and he answered with pure honesty.

_Yes, really. I wouldn't lie to you._

No hesitation. I remember that. He didn't hesitate to tell me the truth. How could I not truly see what was happening? At the time, did I realize how he really felt?

I'm not sure. I knew that I liked, wait, LOVED him, but I was so casual with his feelings. I must have not known how to react. Or maybe I didn't know what being loved is like. He loved me. I know this now. What was I thinking back then?

I remember saying nothing that I am proud of to this day. I locked away all of my feelings so deep into my heart, that I almost forgot about them. And yet, I can never forget. I remember that I couldn't do it. I couldn't say my true feelings to him. So I covered it up with an idiotic phrase.

_Yaaaay~ that's happy!_

I lowered my head. Deep down, I know that I wanted to say so much more. But…I was afraid. I didn't know what to say out loud. I had so many thoughts, and I wanted to say as much as I could before he had to leave. But I couldn't. I was a coward back then, and that hasn't changed. I'm an adult, but I rely on someone else for my safety.

I thought he would turn away. Me saying nothing, I thought he would feel rejected. I knew that the second I didn't respond the way that I desired, he would turn away, go off to war, and would never come back.

But…he didn't. He just looked at me and…

Smiled.

Then that was that. Then he had to go. I promised him treats for when he returned, and that I would be waiting for him.

But if I recall correctly, he promised me something. He promised that he would come and see me again when the war was over. I had a feeling that he would keep his promise because...we were in love.

It had been years since I last saw him, but I haven't given up. I know that he will return, just like he promised. He won't give up on me; I know it. Then when he comes back, we can be together again. We can be happy.

But, would I want to stay with him and be happy with him together? I know that's what I always wanted but…something has almost changed my mind.

There's…someone else who I never want to leave my side. He has been there for me too, and I don't know what to think. In the future, would I have to choose?

I would choose my first true love, right? That seems fair, and he probably is coming back for me soon, and I can't let him down. But, these new feelings…what are they? Why do I feel so strange? All this man is to me is a great friend and my ally, right? Nothing more.

…

Right?

**OK! More chapters coming soon hopefully! I have a few ideas :D**

**What will poor little Italy do? He's waiting for his special someone, but the wait has caused him to be introduced to new feelings towards a new person…wow.**

**Just wait, I'm going to post some new chapters soon enough!**

**Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2: Resemblance?

I wandered down the street with my head hanging low. I kept thinking about that final day with him, and about what I would do if he ever returned. What will I say? What will I do?

I couldn't think straight. So much was on my mind today. About my old friend, about my new ally, and I have to worry about the world meeting today.

Speaking of which, where's the meeting being held today? Oh no! I guess I forgot again…

I'm always doing stuff like this. Forgetting, getting into trouble, and spacing out when I shouldn't be. Why do I space out so much?

That's something that I want to know. Is it because I'm always thinking too hard? Maybe. I can't tell for sure.

Lately, I have been thinking about Holy Roman Empire more than ever. Something has been reminding me of him. I don't know what, but occasionally, I get reminded of his days with me, even when no one brings him up.

Come to think of it, has anyone mentioned him to me at all? France hasn't answered my questions about him, in fact, he just turns away and changes the subject.

And Mr. Austria and Ms. Hungary haven't mentioned him either. Did they forget about Holy Roman Empire or something? Or are they hiding something from me? Something that they don't want me to know?

That's not true. They wouldn't lie to me, even if they knew that the truth would hurt me. But even so, what would they be hiding? I know that Holy Roman Empire will return for me one day. He has to.

And when he does came back, I feel like there's something I need to tell him. I feel like there's someone that I should mention. Should I tell him about-

"GAH!" I shouted as I bumped into someone. I tumbled onto the pavement, and I think the other person did to. "Owie…" I mumbled as I stopped rolling and landed on my back. I sat up and rubbed my head, which had a throbbing pain from the sudden fall.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a large man getting up slowly. He sat up and groaned as he rubbed his head.

My head was still spinning a little, but when I focused on the person, I saw an outstretched hand in front of me. I looked at the hand, then my eyes wandered to the person's face. That face; it looked kind of like…

"Hey, Italy. Are you ok?" The person asked me in a deep yet soothing voice. Only one person in the world could have that voice! But…doesn't that person look a little bit like…

"Italy?" The person asked again. I blinked a few times and saw that the person wasn't who I thought it was. It was Germany.

I took his hand with uncertainty, and then the instant that I took it, he lifted me up with ease.

"Doitsu! I'm so sorry!" I said as soon as I got on my own two feet. Germany just sighed and shook his head slightly.

"Honestly, Italy." He said, exasperated. "You need to pay more attention to where you're going."

"Veeeeeh~! Of course sir! I promise!" I saluted playfully to him, and I could have sworn that I saw his face get…a little bit red? But he turned too quickly for me to get a good look at him.

"Italy?" Germany asked me, puzzled. I looked at him curiously, tilting my head slightly to the side. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Germany was probably referring to my more formal look today. I was wearing my cleanly pressed suit with a tie and polished shoes. I dressed up today because I was going to the world meeting later. Didn't Germany know that? Well in all fairness, I do usually just dress in my uniform. But today I wanted to impress Germany with how serious I could be!

"You know, just getting ready for the meeting later!" I chirped happily. "I wanted to look more professional today, Germany! So how do I look? Pretty sharp and sophisticated huh?"

I smiled cheekily and did a dignified businessman pose. Germany just smirked at me and shook his head at the ground.

"Yes, Italy. I think you look pretty good in that." He smiled softly at me. I felt myself blushing a little bit.

"R-Really Germany?" I asked him shyly. I felt my heart beating fast for some reason. This seems to be happening to me a lot nowadays. I can't talk to Germany without this throbbing in my chest. "You're not l-lying to me…right?"

Germany stifled a small chuckle and slicked his hair back with his fingers. He smiled warmly. "Yes really. I wouldn't lie to you."

My heart. I think it stopped. What-? What was that Germany? I stood there stunned.

"I'll see you at the meeting later Italy. Don't forget this: it's at France's house today, alright?" and with that, Germany gave me a nod goodbye and walked down the street.

I couldn't breathe. Did Germany just say…that he wouldn't lie to me? And they way he looked at me… Is he the reason why I can't forget about Holy Roman Empire? Just something about him reminds me of Holy Rome. But the resemblance is so strong.

It's almost as if, they're _too_ much alike. But now that I think about it…

Could it be…

That Germany really _IS_ Holy Roman Empire?

**NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON!**

**The next one that I write will probably be the last one D:**

**BUT ONLY FOR THIS STORY! I'm trying to write a story for a bunch of pairings, so if you have any requests for any pairings that I should do, just leave a comment ^^**

**And the next chapter will be written in Germany's perspective, rather than Italy's. Just so you know :D**

**Ciao!**


End file.
